100 One-shot challenge ACCEPTED!
by Echoflame of FireClan
Summary: I took up Prin Pardus's 100 Warrior's One-shot challenge. Set after third Great Journey(which I made up.) Clans are FrostClan, SunClan, LeafClan, and BreezeClan. Chapters so far: 1. Rated T for evilness, angst, stuff like dat.
1. Injured: Lightpaw

**So, guys, I decided to take up Prin Pardus's 100 Warriors One-shot challenge! I'm not going to post all the prompts, because there are *cough*100*cough* Also, it's the same Clans(But not the same cats) as in 'To save a life' if anyone's read that.**

**So at the beginning of the (writing) part, I'm going to post the prompt, and then the main character. Like so:(Enjoy!)**

**Injured(Lightpaw, FrostClan)**

A yowl spread over the camp, like wildfire. Lightpaw shivered, and cast her senses out, but there was only so far that she could scent. The yowl was terrifyingly close though, and it increased the panicked bustle inside camp.

"Oakspring, Silverpool, Blackheart, Heronwing, Waterleap, Willowshade, go!" roared Beechstar. The named cats sprang out of the clearing, starting with Oakspring's long brown tail and ending with Willowshade's stubby white one.

"Lightpaw!" Lightpaw blinked and retracted her head into the nursery. "Yes, Thymeflower?"

"The kits are going to stay here," her mentor shot over her shoulder as she packed herbs into crevices. Lightpaw blinked, troubled. "What? But they never stay in the medicine cat's den. It's too accessible!"

The FrostClan medicine cat shot her a look. "Yes, well, Raventalon's betrayal changed that. The sabotage… Well, anyway, this den is the best bet we've got. SunClan are fish-hearts, but not without honor. They won't attack kits, and they won't attack medicine cats."

"Right?" Lightpaw murmured. Thymeflower's eyes softened, and she rasped her tongue over the young she-cat's ear. "Right. Help me hide the catmint!"

Lightpaw gave a start and scrambled to help her mentor stuff the alluring herb into a crevice. Behind her, she heard Magpiefang herding her kits inside, but didn't turn around until Thymeflower shooed her away. "Help them!"

Lightpaw nodded. The kits trembled at the front of the den, and with a rush of sympathy, Lightpaw herded them to the back of the den. Gorsekit, Bluekit, and Sootkit looked up at her with wide eyes, and over her shoulder she hissed to their mother, "Don't just stand there! Come on!"

Wide-eyed, the former kittypet rushed over to her kits and wrapped her long calico tail around them. "What do we do if SunClan comes in here?"

"Defend them with your life, because they're your kits."

There were no more questions. Magpiefang nodded and her marsh-green eyes hardened. Even though she wasn't the prettiest cat around, her expression of resolve and bravery, fear for her kits made her almost as beautiful as Silverpool. Lightpaw could see why Oakspring loved her, why he had shied away from Ivyspots. But—never mind.

Cats were screeching in the distance. Beechstar had left a few moments ago to join the patrol in the battle. It didn't sound like too many cats, but the air was overpowered by the scent of SunClan and bloodlust.

"Mommy? I'm scared."

"Hush, Bluekit. We won't let anybody hurt you."

"Or Sootkit or Gorsekit?"

"No."

While his mother was talking with Bluekit, Sootkit wriggled out from her and padded over to Lightpaw. "Why are SunClan attacking?"

Lightpaw looked down feebly at the young cat, big amber eyes set into a dirty brown pelt. "It's complicated, Sootkit."

"Why? There has to be a reason," the young kit persisted.

Lightpaw sighed. "It's very long and… Well, Beechstar and Cloverstar had this… thing. And SunClan raided us three moons ago—around the time you were born—and now they're calling us the bad guys because we aren't giving them our catmint. And other stuff too."

Sootkit nodded knowingly. "Okay." After a moment, he shifted a bit, and padded closer. "Can I help?"

"No, we've just about finished putting away the herbs."

""Hush!" Thymeflower laid her tail over Lightpaw's mouth, and Lightpaw glanced nervously out at camp, where seven cats stood guard at the entrance. "Go comfort your littermates," Lightpaw whispered. He nodded and padded over to Gorsekit. The creamy-brown tom was shivering and staring, wide-eyed at the entrance to camp.

Lightpaw nodded to him, and he smiled back at her. A pang caught in her heart as she watched him make his littermates purr. If only he knew…

She caught Magpiefang staring at her, and looked away quickly. "Are they here?" she asked Thymeflower quietly. Her mentor had gone very quiet, and her eyes were distant.

"Yes."

The mew had barely left her mouth before it was caught up in a whirl of battle and swept away by screams. SunClan exploded into FrostClan camp.

Lightpaw shoved the kits farther into the corner, and watched with horror. Surely they wouldn't come… here… now… No. This wasn't a fish-hearted raid, it was a provoked(but not entirely reasonable) attack. They wouldn't hurt kits, nursing queens, or (LostClan forbid) medicine cats.

Lightpaw tried to pick out scents, but there were so many—Badgerstep, grappling with a large orange SunClan tom—Lionclaw? Ravenpaw was fighting a gray tom, both of whom were spattered with blood. And a sturdy, sharp-eyed white and brown she-cat and a black she-cat were ganging up on—

"Hollypaw!"

The black she-cat lashed a paw across Hollypaw's side, and Lightpaw's sister crumpled to the ground in a ginger and brown heap, wailing. No one was helping.

Lightpaw sprang out of the medicine den without thinking. She heard Thymeflower give a warning yowl behind her, but it was tinny, far away, unimportant.

She crashed down on the black she-cat, and instantly recognized her as she stared into her blue eyes. "Ripplepaw," she growled, low and deep in her throat. The cat was friendly, and only obeying orders, but the SunClan's apprentice tearing her claw across Hollypaw's side replayed itself over and over in Lightpaw's mind. She was ready to kill this cat. If Hollypaw… If Ripplepaw…

She was suddenly thrown off of Ripplepaw by an unknown force. The pretty brown and white she-cat stood there, her green eyes seething with rage. (A.N: Can eyes seethe? Whatever…) "What are you doing out here all on your own, medicine pet?" She taunted, swiping at Lightpaw's muzzle.

"Don't touch my sister!" Lightpaw screeched.

"Briarpaw, stop it," came Ripplepaw's voice, but Briarpaw only snarled for silence and smiled sweetly at Lightpaw as the white and yellow she-cat struggled under the stronger apprentice's grip. "Whatcha gonna do? Make me eat herbs until I die?"

"I'll feed you deathberries," Lightpaw growled, and was silenced as Briarpaw brought a claw down on her face. Lightpaw screeched, but no one heard.

"Shut your face, flea-bag," Briarpaw hissed, and was suddenly dragged off of Lightpaw, screaming and squealing. Lightpaw scrambled to her feet, breathing hard.

"Briarpaw!" someone yowled, but it wasn't Ripplepaw. It was Lightpaw's savior, who dropped Briarpaw in a heap on the ground and placed a paw on her chest.

Cloverstar. SunClan's leader. Briarpaw's mentor.

"What were you thinking?" the brown she-cat hissed, shoving her face into Briarpaw's. "Attacking a medicine cat? Attacking a medicine cat apprentice?"

Briarpaw said nothing.

"Go help Graypaw," Cloverstar hissed, and Briarpaw scurried away to the gray apprentice Ravenpaw had been fighting earlier. Cloverstar turned to Lightpaw, who backed away and tripped over her hind legs, which had ceased to work.

"Go hide in the medicine den," Cloverstar told her.

She ran.

Thymeflower scurried up to her. "What were you thinking?"

"I was saving Hollypaw!" Lightpaw hissed back, and remembered her sister. "Oh no!" She turned back to the entrance, but Breezewhisper was already there, bleeding heavily from his paw and Hollypaw, limp in his jaws. He dropped her at Thymeflower's feet, grunted, and sprinted back into the battle.

Thymeflower shot Lightpaw a look and dragged Hollypaw over to the back, where the kits and Magpiefang were.

"She'll live, right?" Lightpaw demanded, hurrying over next to them.

"Of course she'll live, you mouse-brain!" Thymeflower hissed, examining Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw? Can you hear me?"

Hollypaw did an odd little sigh/grunt, and rolled over a little.

"She's fine, just in shock. Poppy seeds!"

Lightpaw hurried over to where they'd stashed the least valuable herbs, and pulled out a couple on her claw.

"There." Thymeflower fed them carefully to Hollypaw, who sighed and assumed a more relaxed expression.

"She'll probably be horrified in the morning that she couldn't help with the battle," Lightpaw mewed weakly.

"Probably."

Behind them, a large shape blocked out the light, which meant that someone was standing in front of the entrance to the medicine den, which meant that Lightpaw didn't really want to turn around.

But of course she did anyway.

Raventalon, in all his glory, black and white and furious. Lightpaw recoiled on instinct and the kits squealed.

Thymeflower stepped forward, and Lightpaw amazed at her mentor's bravery. "Raventalon," Thymeflower began, "begone. You would not harm kits or medicine cats. Join the battle against your birthclan, traitor."

She spat the last word out like it was venom. Raventalon stepped forward calmly, and slammed her head into the rock wall with a paw.

She crumpled.

A shriek escaped from her throat, and Lightpaw leaped at her former Clanmate, and he fell back, mostly out of surprise. "What are you doing, little kitten?" he asked calmly, even with a chuckle, the way he used to, when he'd come to visit her and Hollykit when they were so much younger, when so much hadn't happened.

"You killed her!" Lightpaw shrieked, and furious, lunged towards his throat. "She's not _dead._" With lightning reflexes, Raventalon put a giant paw on her throat and pushed her back, pinning her against the wall with insane strength. Lightpaw's head hit the stone hard, and she blinked away stars. "No!" she shrieked.

"You were my kin!" she sobbed. Why was she so upset? "You betrayed us all!"

Raventalon's blue eyes grew cold. "No," he murmured. "I've betrayed you all since the beginning."

He swiped a claw across her ear. She thought he'd missed at first, but then the stinging hit, and blood trickled down into her eye. She blinked it away and bit back a yowl.

The next claw hit hard in the shoulder, the joint. Lightpaw screeched, and someone out of the corner did too, high-pitched and squeaky. Sootkit…

The next claw was coming for her stomach. Lightpaw's head was spinning, and all went black.

She woke with her eyes open, several mouse-whiskers in air, which was strange. "What?" Her voice was creaky. "What happened?"

_Raventalon is evil_, a voice suddenly announced. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, because it seemed to be coming from all around her. It circled five times before it settled down, died out.

"Who are you?"

_He hurt you,_ the voice continued, ignoring her question. _He is evil, and cruel. He's going to kill your mother… You siblings…_

"She's not my mother!" Lightpaw shrieked, suddenly infuriated. "And they're not my… siblings…"

_Yes, yes, angry!_ The voice grew quickly loud, and… hungry. _You see what he did to you? Hurt him. Hurt him now, so he can never hurt any of your Clanmates again._

"What he… did to me?" Suddenly she gasped as her surroundings came into focus. She was still in the medicine cat den. Raventalon was smirking. Magpiefang and her kits were cowering against the back wall, Magpiefang's teeth bared and her eyes filled with ire. Hollypaw lay behind them, peaceful, unmoving, oblivious. And…

She herself lay in a white and yellow heap near the wall. The floor around her was pooled with blood.

"Am I dead?"

_Hurt him,_ the voice snarled, suddenly angry. _Hurt him!_

"Why should I do what you say?" Lightpaw snarled stubbornly, but her heart wasn't in it, and it came out as something of a weak protest.

_Because he was the one who told Briarpaw to attack Hollypaw, to make Ripplepaw help her. He's evil, Lightpaw! He doesn't love you! He never did! Just because he was your father's—_

The voice broke off. "My father's what?" Lightpaw asked skeptically.

_Hurt him. Hurt him!_

"No," Lightpaw whispered. "I won't."

_Do it now!_ the voice screamed.

"No."

_Do it!_

"No!"

With that final world, the voice dissolved. She couldn't see it, or hear it, but only sense it as it's presence left.

Another entered, a glowing one, surrounded by stars.

"LostClan?" she mewed quietly. "Am I dead?"

The cat appeared, a russet tom with warm blue eyes. "Lightpaw."

"Who are you? Who was that voice? Am I dead?"

"I am Redleaf. The voice… Was someone who wanted to influence you. Lead you down the wrong path." He stopped, and smiled at her so fondly Lightpaw looked away. "I'm so proud of you, Lightpaw."

"Am I dead?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you want to be dead?"

Lightpaw opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Well, no. But why not? I saw myself. I was… Well, I didn't exactly look healthy."

Redleaf only smiled again. This cat was seriously creepy. But then… Lightpaw looked closer, and saw her own blue eyes mirrored, reflected, duplicated in his.

"You made the right choices, Lightpaw. It is not your time to join LostClan."

"So I'm… going back? Is that what I'll tell my Clanmates? You guys let me?"

Redtail lay his muzzle on her head, and whispered. "You will tell them that it was a miracle. Because miracles happen." He lifted his head, and smiled one last time. "My time was short. But you did so well."

And the last thing, before he faded away and Lightpaw dropped to the ground: "I am proud to have you as my daughter."

THREE MOONS LATER

"I still don't get how you killed Raventalon."

Magpiefang scowled at her, but her eyes danced with laughter. "You have such faith in me," she meowed dryly.

"Well… He is strong."

"Well… I don't get how you survived."

Lightpaw smiled sheepishly. "Miracles happen, Madge."

Magpiefang winced as she was called by her loner name. "I abandoned that name long ago," she whispered. "And that life."

"Not all of it. Not Redleaf."

Magpiefang's eyes grew misty. "Red, I always called him. You have to understand, Light, I couldn't take care of you. I thought I was going to die. I knew the Clans wouldn't cast you out. You were barely a moon old, eyes weren't even open. I couldn't nurse. I wasn't going to give you to Twolegs."

Lightpaw winced at the name Light, but let it slide. "It's just hard." She paused, then added, "Why didn't you tell me my father was Clan-born?"

"I thought you wouldn't believe me. Raventalon really is… was your kin. Redleaf and I met on the border. I was starving. We… well, we fell in love."

Lightpaw made a little gagging sound that went unnoticed.

"He died a moon before you were born. How did you learn about him?"

"I met him in LostClan," Lightpaw whispered.

"He made the cut, then. I was always afraid…"

"How did you kill Raventalon?"

Silence.

Then,

"A mother's love for her kits is stronger than any cat."

"Even traitorous kin?" Lightpaw queried.

"Even traitorous kin."

**What a way to end it. Geez. I dunno, I just… yeah.**

**Okay, so the next prompt is 'Sinking,' and I have NO ideas, but I'll come up with one, so no need to give me ideas ;)**

**And no, that wasn't sarcasm, just my weirdness. So yeah… Bla.**

**The rest of the one-shots will be the same cats, not always the same Clan, though. I've written allegiances, but I won't post them.**

**BTW, Raventalon betrayed them all to SunClan because the Dark Forest influenced him in his dreams and his brother, Redleaf, was always liked more than him. So… yeah. He in da Dark Forest now :P**

**The Clans are FrostClan, SunClan, LeafClan, and BreezeClan. The spirit clans are LostClan and still Dark Forest. Set after the third Great Journey, which I made up. If there is a specific time setting, I'll tell you before the chap.**

**Bye! REVIEW!**

**Boom. Firecracker.**


	2. Sinking: Graypaw

**Okay! I came up with the lamest, most unoriginal story for the theme 'sinking.' Suck it. Oh yeah, and enjoy!**

**Sinking(Graypaw, SunClan)**

"Graypaw!"

Graypaw gave a little start and whipped around as his sister called his name. "Briarpaw!"

The pretty brown and white she-cat smiled sadly. "Yup… That's me." She looked sad, and her normally cheerful/chaotic green eyes were melancholy and angry.

"What's wrong?"

Briarpaw shrugged. "Nothing… Well, _Cloverstar_ gave me extra apprentice duty, and I can't get any training for half a moon, and I have to take care Oneclaw and Swampshade for a moon!" She looked up at him, and Graypaw was astonished to see tears shining in her eyes. "She might even delay my ceremony!"

Graypaw almost smirked, but thought better of it quickly. His sister was a cold-hearted killer, and that was what she teared up at? "Well, it's not like she'll keep you an apprentice for_ever_…"

"Being a warrior is _everything_ to me, Graypaw! Everything! Can't you understand that? I need this!" She shot him a sour look and kicked at the ground. "Firelight doesn't care anyway. She's my mother, she's supposed to care! But she thinks I'm just… She'll just… Eurgh. 'Good riddance!' Ha."

Graypaw cocked his head. "Why are you being punished, anyway?"

Passing by, their other sister, Ripplepaw, shot them a cold amber glare and mumbled, "For good reason."

"Huh?"

"Ripplepaw!" Ripplepaw's mentor, Moonshadow, called, and Ripplepaw scurried away, tossing Briarpaw dark looks. The presumptuous she-cat merely rolled her eyes.

"What does she mean?" Graypaw insisted.

"During battle… With that stupid FrostClan medicine cat…"

Graystar narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to Thymeflower?"

Briarpaw blinked and looked up. "That old flea-bag? Nothing. Raventalon took care of that," she added with a slight smirk.

"Briarpaw! What happened?"

"We were beating up a useless apprentice, and the medicine cat apprentice comes barreling out of nowhere and knocks down Ripplepaw. So naturally, I protected my sister," she said with a shrug, like it was something honorable.

"What did you _do_?" Graypaw growled.

"All right, all right! So I knocked her over and gave her a good scare." She snickered. "You should have seen it. Her eyes—all pretty blue, shiny. Tearing up. Wimp."

Ripplepaw padded by, carrying moss. "She threatened to feed you deathberries," she recalled, dropping in on the conversation.

Heat glowed from Briarpaw's pelt. "Shut up! So I gave the upstart a good clawing." She shrugged again. "Deserved it. Stupid FrostClan!"

Graypaw was appalled. "You broke the warrior code, Briarpaw!"

"Yeah, so?"

"_You_—"

Ripplepaw nipped his scruff gently, and dragged him away. "It's not worth arguing with her," she muttered. "Just let it go. She's beyond reasoning."

Furious, Graypaw stared after his other sister as she padded grimly into the elder's den. "I can't believe she attacked a medicine cat apprentice! What's her name… Lightpaw…"

"Yeah, well, she did. And Raventalon…" Ripplepaw trailed off.

"Not like anyone will miss him," Graypaw mumbled quietly.

Ripplepaw smacked him with her tail. "Don't say that! He has kin back in FrostClan. I'm sure they'll—"

"After he… What did he do?"

Ripplepaw shuffled her feet. "I don't know. Ask Cherrylight. She's got all the gossip."

Graypaw smiled.

Ripplepaw widened her eyes. "Oh my LostClan. You've got to be kidding me. Get over your stupid crush!"

Graypaw cuffed her ear. "It's not _stupid_. Cherrylight's awesome! I think when I become a warrior, she'll be my mate! We haven't really discussed it… But—"

"Whatever." Ripplepaw glanced over her shoulder and picked up the moss she had dropped while she had been talking. "I have to go help Fernwhisker. Go… hang out with Cherrylight, or something."

"Maybe I will," Graypaw informed her loftily.

Ripplepaw purred and licked his shoulder. "Try not to make a fool of yourself. And shouldn't you be helping… clean up after the battle?"

Graypaw shrugged. "After we, uh, lost… Anyway, Hazelstorm excused me."

"Lucky."

"Bye."

He bit his lip and wandered around for a bit before catching sight of the white she-cat. She was looking at him, too, so their gazes locked instantly. Her pale pink eyes lit up, and he padded over to her,a lopsided grin on his face. "Hye, Cherrylight," he mewed awkwardly. "So… what'cha doing?"

She shrugged. "I was trying to help Fernwhisker with Rainfur, but I kinda got in the way…" She scuffed her paws awkwardly.

"So you're free?" Graypaw inferred.

Cherrylight shot a glance to the medicine den, where Graypaw knew her brother Rainfur was resting with a terrible belly wound.

"Fernwhisker told me he'd be all right," Graypaw informed her. It was true; he had asked nervously about the gray warrior on the way back, but a worm of guilt still squirmed in his belly. He didn't like influencing other people's choices.

"I know, but you worry about your kin, you know?"

Graypaw made a face. "Urgh. Don't even get me _started_ on Briarpaw…"

Cherrylight purred. "Let's go for a walk. Are you free?"

Graypaw nodded quickly. "Let's go out by the river!"

"Let's be careful, though," Cherrylight warned. "Since the storm recently, the waters might be really turbulent."

"'Turbulent,'" Graypaw repeated. "I like that."

Cherrylight shook her head at him and sprinted away through the thin forest. Graypaw gave a happy whoop and raced after her.

They passed the Sunning Rocks quickly(named as a tribute to a similar place located in the Forest territory, or so they say,) and soon arrived at the river. Graypaw had caught up to Cherrylight; he had longer, stronger legs, but he kept the pace even until the rushing of the river stopped them.

They stood for a while, admiring the water as it dipped and flowed, crashing against the sides. It was certainly higher than it had been before the storm a few sunrises ago, but not dangerously so. Besides, they knew better than to jump in it.

"Dare you to jump in."

Cherrylight rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, right. I'd rather live!"

Graypaw purred. "You're probably right," he admitted. His ears perked up. "hey, follow me!" he called, haring down the bank of the river to his special spot.

He finally stopped after a few minutes of racing at top-speed, and paused while Cherrylight collapsed into the clearing behind him, gasping for breath.

"Do you always have to do everything… fast?" she mewed weakly, slurring her words and staggering to her feet.

Graypaw snorted. "Come on. Do you know me at all?"

She opened her jaws to answer, but the words stayed frozen in her mouth as she looked around. "Whoah."

It was hidden, and reeked of badger, so Graypaw was sure he was the only cat to discover it. The badger had been gone for ages, but there was so much feces everywhere… Ugh. But Graypaw had found this little… cache while out exploring when he was younger.

The river deposited itself partly here, flowing perfectly and growing semi-still, in an awkward oval shape. It was clean and not very deep, and the current flowed the opposite direction, so it couldn't pull you out and dash you against rocks.

"How did you find this place?"

Graypaw shrugged. "Exploring."

"It's amazing! It's like a lake." She padded over and stuck a paw in. SunClan weren't exactly swimmers, but they could certainly get by. Their pads were perfect, their fur often long and oily, good for keeping water out.

"Come on!"

Graypaw hesitated. "I don't know if that's such a good idea… I mean, the storm might have changed the currents…"

Cherrylight frowned. "I don't think so. I don't think currents work like that. Besides, I've been dying for a swim, but as soon as it got warm enough, the storm! Come on, it'll be fun."

It didn't take much convincing. "Oh… All right!"

It wasn't too deep, and the waters threw them around a bit more than they would have normally, but the storm didn't seem to affect the little safe haven much. They laughed and splashed each other, and went underwater and made faces at each other.

Until.

Until Cherrylight hit her head on the side of a rock when a particularly rogue little wave smacked her against it. She shook her head violently, and remained conscious, but accidentally breathed in water.

And that was it. She went as crazy as a fox in a fit, flailing around, coughing. Graypaw couldn't even get close, and quickly the current took advantage and swept her out to a much deeper part.

"Cherrylight!" Graypaw yowled, pushing himself after her, allowing the current to take him, to follow her path.

They zoomed down the river, skidding off of rocks. Graypaw tried his best to keep his head above the water, but Cherrylight, still dazed from hitting her head and breathing in the liquid, wasn't so lucky. Just before the river deposited them in the lake near the Waterfall Cave, she smacked her head against a rock and went unconscious.

"Cherrylight!" Graypaw screeched, his stomach doing a little flip as the river shoved him unceremoniously into the much colder lake. He shivered as he plunged into it's depths, black and cold, a flurry of little white bubbles…

White. Cherrylight!

"Cherrylight!" he screeched as soon as he hit air, but she had gone under. There was no sign of her. He dove down desperately, opening his yellow-green eyes as wide as he could, but he caught no sign of her white pelt. He pushed himself around weakly, like a fish with no flippers, until he was forced to surface for a gasp of breath.

"Cherrylight!" He dove back down again, knowing his yowls were futile and a waste of his energy.

_There!_ White!

It was a cat, certainly, and Graypaw didn't know of any other white cats that were unconscious and sinking to the bottom of the Waterfall Lake. He swam towards her frantically, and opened his mouth to grab her scruff. More white bubbles escaped from his mouth, and getting a good grip on the slightly small she-cat, he pushed towards the surface frantically. But she was too heavy, they were both sodden, she was weighing him down.

It was definitely Cherrylight. For some reason, he could scent her. He shouldn't be able to. they were underwater.

His vision blurred, the edges grew dark. A fuzzy black shape appeared in front of him.

_No!_ he thought. _I don't want to die! I don't want Cherrylight to die!_

_Graypaw…_

_No. It's not my time! This was an accident!_

_Graypaw!_

Sinking. Slowly sinking. No, no, no! He had to survive, help Ripplepaw, stop Briarpaw from destroying everything he…

Something—someone—grabbed his scruff, and tugged him upward.

* * *

He woke staring into a pair of amber eyes, and tried to sit straight up, but doubled over again, coughing up water. "Cherrylight!" he managed to sputter out. "Where… where is she?"

"Graypaw?"

"Cherrylight!" The small she-cat was right there, dripping and miserable but alive. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," she murmured. "Thank Smokedust."

"Thank… huh?" He looked back up into the amber eyes. The cat who owned them retreated slightly, revealing a light, dusty gray coat with darker gray stripes. "Smokedust." The LeafClan medicine cat. "What are you doing here?"

The young tom flicked a tail towards the Waterfall Cave, high above and obscured by the great sheen of liquid. "I received a vision from LostClan," he said carefully. "On my way over, I heard someone screaming a name… "Cherrylight."

Cherrylight shot him a fond, yet somewhat surprised, look, those stupid pale pink eyes that Briarpaw thought were creepy. "Yeah, and… You can swim?" LeafClan cats were known for… well, herbs, and climbing. Glancing down at Smokedust's paws, he expected to see the trademark long claws. Instead, there were wide, webbed feet.

Smokedust followed his gaze. 'i was born in SunClan," he reminded Graypaw. "Swimming's always been a strong suit of mine." He eyed Graypaw sternly. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Thanks for reminding me," Graypaw grumbled. "It was an accident. It wasn't even my—" He broke off and glanced at Cherrylight, who stared at her feet and stepped forwards. "It was my fault. I was kinda goofing around. Graypaw tried and saved me."

"Well, I showed you the pool!"

"And I convinced you to swim in it," Cherrylight countered.

"Yeah—Well—I convinced you to take a walk!"

Cherrylight shrugged. "And I said yes."

"Just go home, the both of you!" Smokedust exclaimed after making an exasperated noise in the back of his throat. "Embrace life, and go tell your Clanmates you're not spirits."

"Yeah—well—" Graypaw broke off. "Thanks for saving us," he muttered grudgingly.

"Hmm." Smokedust only grunted, and continued on his way. Graypaw followed the retreating gray figure until he was startled by a pelt brushing his. It was Cherrylight; and she was shivering.

"We should get home," she whispered.

Graypaw nodded, and followed, and the only thought that bounced around his head while they padded back up the river: What was Smokedust's vision?

**You guys guess! 2,134 words. Phew. *wipes brow* What do you guys think of Gray/Cherry? It's definitely not one of the main pairings. There aren't any main pairings. Bla, and stuff. There aren't any main characters, anyway.**

**IJUSTGOTADOGANDITHINKWE' .**

**Hehe. Happy late Thanksgiving! REVIEW! You know what it means!**

**To inspire more reviewers, I want you guys to guess what Smokedust's vision was. Most creative(or correct) gets… I dunno. A shout-out?**

**JUST REVIEW.**


End file.
